memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
NX class
Affiliation: Earth Starfleet Type: Explorer Length: 225 meters Beam: 135.8 meters Draft: 33.3 meters Mass: 80,000 metric tons Crew: 83 Maximum Speed: Warp 5 (Cochrane scale) Armament: 8 phase cannons; 6 photonic torpedo launchers; 4 pulse plasma cannons; pulsed phase cannons Defenses: Polarized hull plating Description: Cross section of an NX class starship. The NX-class starship was the first Earth Starfleet starship built with the Warp Five Engine thereby enabling humanity's first steps of exploration beyond its neighbouring star systems. The first ship of the NX class, the Enterprise (NX-01) was commissioned in 2151. Interior Design *'A Deck': Bridge, situation table, captain's ready room, warp nacelles. *'B Deck': Crew quarters, energy distribution systems, sensors, nacelle access tunnels. *'C Deck': Crew quarters, upper observation deck, deuterium tanks, plasma chamber, gymnasium. *'D Deck': Crew quarters, guest quarters, main engineering, transporter room, decon. *'E Deck': Captain's quarters, mess hall, movie theater, executive quarters, sickbay, launch bays, science labs, navigational deflector, navigation control thrusters, impulse thrusters, escape pods, docking ports. *'F Deck': Armory, forward torpedo room, lower observation deck, escape pods, phase cannons, launch bay doors. *'G Deck': VIP quarters, Sensor arrays, grapplers. Bridge The bridge is the nerve-centre of every starship. Circular in shape, the commanding officer of an NX class starship sits in the centre of the room, surrounded by the duty stations of his/her science and communications officers, the Helmsman, Security chief and Chief Engineer (or another Engineering officer). To the aft of the bridge is the situations room, which serves as an informal briefing room to the senior staff. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Crew Quarters The 87 crew quarters aboard an NX class starships are located on Decks B through E. Very few quarters have a view of space (usually those of the higher-ranked officers). The structure and materials of the ship do not allow large transparent surfaces exposed to space; therefore there are only a few small windows throughout the entire ship. On D Deck, there are special quarters for guests visiting an NX class starship. (ENT: "Cold Front") Corridors NX class corridors are made of alveol metallic structure. They are characterized by circular section separations, for evident mechanical equilibrium reasons. Throughout the corridors, communication panels are placed on the walls. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Engineering Located on D Deck is the Engine Room of the NX class starship. The NX is the first human starship to carry a warp reactor capable of speeds up to Warp 5. After exiting the core, and before being injected into the nacelles, warp plasma is accelerated in the two plasma injectors. Transporter Room In the time of the NX class, the transporter was usually used for cargo transportation only, although it was capable of transporting people. Most, however, were afraid of the device, limiting its use to emergency situations only. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Mess Hall and Theatre Located on E Deck is the ship's mess hall, which is used on occassion as a movie theatre. The mess can seat approximately 40 people at a time at 10 rectangular metallic tables. Beverages are available from protein re-sequencers on the walls, while elaborate dishes are prepared in the ship's galley. Sickbay Sickbay is located on Deck E of the NX class. In the centre of the room is an operation table, while additional beds are located alongside the walls. The sickbay facility also includes a medical laboratory. (ENT: "A Night in Sickbay") Launch Bay Located mainly on E Deck is the launch bay. The pressurized sector of the bay - limited to E Deck - contains the launch bay control room, while the launch bay itself on F Deck is where the two shuttlepods are docked. Tactical Systems Initially, the NX-Class was fitted only with pulse plasma cannons and phase cannons. Later, the NX-Class was fitted with photonic torpedoes and pulsed phase cannons. Ships of the class *''Enterprise'' (NX-01) *''Columbia'' (NX-02) *''At least two more planned'' References * ENT:"Fortunate Son" * ENT:"First Flight" * ENT:"Fortunate Son" * ENT:"The Expanse" * ENT:"Fortunate Son" * ENT:"E²" * ENT:"Home"